Uncle Jethro
by Tiye Nicholas
Summary: Hi I'm gonna try this again and please tell me if second chapter pops up thanks!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew that he was getting a little brother or sister soon cause his mother's stomach was growing either that or his mom was fat. So here he was 7 years old in the living room of his house waiting on his parents Jackson and Sarah Gibbs.

"Hey buddy," his dad started. Jethro smiled back slightly. "Your not in trouble sweetheart." His mom assured him quickly mistaking his silence for something else. Jethro just nodded he wished his parents would just get on with it so he can go play. "Well...you know how I've been going to the hospital a lot lately right?" Jethro nodded. "That's because I found out that I'm pregnant." His mom announced.

His parents were suprised by the lack of emotion. "Honey, did you hear what I said?" "Yeah, I heard you. I already know this. It was either that or you were getting fat." "Leroy!" His dad scolded but Sarah laughed. "Well son I can assure you that I'm not fat. Yet." Jethro smirked. "Boy or girl?" He questioned. "Too soon to tell but as soon as I know you'll be the first to know." His mother said.

"Hold it, shouldn't I be the first to know? After all I am the father." Sarah rolled her eyes and winked at her son who giggled in return. "No, I'm telling my son first. Its only fair. I told you I was pregnant first. So I'm going to tell Leroy the sex of the baby first. Don't like it then deal with it." She said in a firm playful tone. Jethro laughed and made the gesture and a whipping noise. "She has you whipped dad." Sarah laughed and Jackson looked at his son. "Where did you learn that?" "School." Jethro said as if it explained it all.

Nine months later

Jethro was eating his breakfast when he heard his mom scream. His dad was out so he ran up stairs to his mom and dad's room. He saw his mom sitting on the bed cringing in pain.

"Mom what's wrong?" Jethro asked. She looked at him and said, "sweetheart gk get your father." "He's not here." Jethro told her. She groaned and said, "Go next door and get Mr. Clark. Now!" Jethro ran and did as he was told. He bangged on the door and Mr. Clark answered. "Boy, you almost broke down the Damn door. What's your problem?"

"Mom keeps screaming and I went to see what was wrong and she told me to get dad. But dads not home so she told me to come get you." Mr. Clark looked at the boy. "Did she say what was wrong?" "No, but she was wincing in pain and holding her stomach." The boy said. "WHAT! Why didn't you say something?" Mr. Clark shoved passed the kid and went in the house to the women. Jethro followed closely behind.

When Jethro came to his parents room he saw Mr. Clark over his mother. "Jethro call 911!" Mr. Clark shouted.

The ambulance came and whisked away the mother. Jackson came to the hospital just as his new child was delivered.

The family was in the room when the nurse handed Sarah a baby. "Jethro, come here." Jethro moved closer and stood next to his father. "Jet, this is your baby sister Samantha Leah Gibbs. She's you new baby sibling." Sarah said.

Sorry chapters short! I'm trying to get to the tony and Gibbs relationship quickly. So we're skipping many years. Thnaks and happy reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jethro walked into his house after a long day of working at NCIS. There he was greeted with a sight. He saw his sister feeding her baby boy but not just any feeding. Breast feeding. "You can't take that to the room or something? That's disturbing." Jethro commented. His sister looked up and rolled her eyes. "I could but I don't want to. Besides I'm almost done."

"How do you know?" He asked. "Because he's falling asleep." She stated while pointing her head towards the baby. "I'm not looking." Jethro said firmly. His sister looked up and said, "Grow up."

"Whatever, what are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a mansion to live in?" She looked up and glared at her brother. "Jethro, don't start. I came here cause I figured you wanted to see your nephew. Anthony had a whole day planned with just us two and jr. But I made him leave it to another day so I could bring Jr down here. If that's how your going to act then we'll leave." With that she stood and started towards the door.

"Samantha wait!" Jethro called out. She stopped and turned to look at her brother. "What?"She asked. Jethro looked at his baby sister and sighed then held out his arms. "Can I hold him?" He asked. She smiled and handed her brother her baby boy. She watched as Jethro held him and smiled forever keeping that memory locked in her mind.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jethro asked. She looked up and saw her brothers worried face.

"Jet, I gotta tell you something." "What?"

She took a deep breath and said, "Anthony and I decided to move to New York."

Jethro froze and looked at his sister. That's when realization hit. "This is the last time I'm going to see you isn't it? That's why you came here." Jethro said accusingly. Samantha nodded and hung her head. Suddenly baby Anthony was being shoved into her arms. She looked up and saw her brothers furious face. "You couldn't just say that?!" Jethro shouted. Baby Tony started crying.

"It's not easy telling my brother that I'm leaving and might not ever see him again." Samantha said defensively. Jethro rolled his eyes and said that words that he would later regret, "Get out!" Samantha stared in shock. But before she could say anything Jethro said, "Now!" Then he left towards the basement.

Samantha comforted her crying child and left without another word.

Many years later Anthony Dinozzo Sr. and Samantha Gibbs-Dinozzo died in a car crash leaving their eight year old son Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo Jr. alone. And having to go live with his only surviving relative Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ziva David, Timothy McGee, and Catlyn Todd were hard at work, working on cold cases when a women came around the corner. "Um...is there an agent Gibbs here?" She asked. The agents looked up and McGee said, "He's not here at the moment can I help you?" "Do you know when he'll be back?" Ziva shook her head and said, "He should be back soon." "Alright, we'll wait." She said. "I'm sorry what's your name?"

"My names Alexa Obrian, I'm from child protection services." The agents looked at each other. "Do you mind if I borrow this chair?" Alexa pointed to Gibbs chair. "Um..I don't think Gibbs will mind." Ziva said. Alexa nodded and pulled out the chair. Then she reached behind her and grabbed something. When she pulled it out they saw it was a little boy with light brown hair and green eyes.

The boy sat down in the chair and stared at everything.

"Is there a reason your not working?" A gruff voice bellowed.

"Um...boss this is Alexa from CPS." Kate said. Alexa saw a silver haired man come towards her. She stepped in front of the child just in case the man was unstable.

"Are you agent Gibbs?" The silver haired man nodded. She held out her hand and introductions were made. "What can I do for you?" Gibbs asked.

"I was hoping we could talk in private." Alexa said. Gibbs studied her then said, "Here's fine." "Alright, I'm not sure if your aware that your sister Samantha and her husband Anthony Dinozzo Sr died in a car crash a couple of weeks ago. But their son Anthony Dinozzo Jr survived. And your his only living relative." Alexa explained. The three agents were shocked to hear that gibbs had a sister.

Gibbs was shocked to learn that his sister died. "And as Anthony's only relative your allowed to have custody over him. Or if you refuse he'll have to go into foster care." Alexa finished. At that Gibbs snapped out of his thoughts. "My nephew is not going into foster care." Gibbs said venomusly. Alexa nodded. "I'll keep him." Gibbs said automatically.

Again Alexa nodded. "Where is he?" Alexa stepped aside and Gibbs saw a little boy sitting in a chair. When the boy looked up he saw a pair of green eyes staring at him. Gibbs immediately saw the face of the little baby he held long time ago.

Gibbs walked forward and kneeled in front of the boy. "Hey," Gibbs said softly. The boy smiled shyly. "You might not remember me but I'm..." "I know who you are. My mommy talks about you all the time. She said you build a boat in your basement." Tony said. Gibbs smiled at that. "Do you build boats in your basement?" Tony asked shly. Gibbs nodded. The boys eyes grew big. "Cool." Tony said.

"Yeah, hey, why don't you take this and go with Kate to get something from the vending machine?" Gibbs handed the boy a bill and pointed to Kate. Tony nodded and followed Kate out. Once they were gone Gibbs spoke.

"Did they say how they got in the crash?" Gibbs asked. "Yeah the report said that the Sr Dinozzo was drunk." Gibbs sighed and hung his head. Remembering the last thing he told his sister was get out. "I'm sorry for you loss agent Gibbs." Alexa said sympathetically. Gibbs just nodded. "If you need any thing then call me at this number." She handed him a card then left. As she got in the elevator a small voice spoke, "where's Alexa going?" Tony turned and saw Kate and tony.

"Um...she's got to go to work. But you get to stay with me." Gibbs said while trying not to cry. Tony seemed to see right through it. "Hey, how about you and I go explore this place?" Gibbs asked. Tony smiled and nodded. And Gibbs swore that when the boy smiled he look just like Samantha.

"Alright, let's go." I held out my hand and he took it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We walked into autopsy but before we could enter the room I saw a body laying on the slab with ducky standing over it. I looked down at Tony and said, "Stay here for a minute. Ok?" Tony nodded and sat down on the floor. I stared at him and he looked up at me then smiled again. I smiled back and then went into autopsy.

"Ah Jethro, I'm afraid I don t have a body for you." "Duck, can you cover him up and hold on for a minute." Ducky raised an eyebrow. "I got a little visitor I need you to look over." Ducky sighed. "Jethro, I don't speak code words so could you please just talk."

"You remember when I told you about my sister Samantha?" When ducky nodded Jethro continued, "well her and her husband got in a car crash and died. My nephew lived and I took coustidy of him...well I'm in the process of gaining cousdity of him. Any way, I was wondering ifyou could look him over. Cause you graduated from that psychology place. I wanted to see if you could..." "Jethro I understand. The bodys covered up now bring the boy in here." Jethro nodded and went to get his nephew only to find he wasn't were he left him.

"Tony?" Jethro called. No answer. He called again causing ducky to come out. "He's gone." "Now dont panic." "Don't panic, I lost my nephew and it hasn't been tweenty minutes since I got him!" Jethro said while in panic.

"Jethro, try calming down and think. Is there somewhere he wanted to go?" Ducky asked in a calm voice trying to calm his friend down. "No, he's been quiet the whole time since he was brought here." Ducky nodded in thought. Then, "Is it possible that your agents called Abigail with the latest Gibbs gossip and she came down here and grabbed young Anthony?"

Gibbs thought about this and frowned. "Well Jethro honestly, just standing here isn't going to help find him." Ducky said with a scoff. With that the elderly scotttlish man pushed his friend into the elevator.

The ride up to Abbys lab was silent with Gibbs thinking and ducky watching the senior agent closely. Once the doors to the elevator opened the sound of laughter filled their ears.

Gibbs and ducky walked into the lab and ducky saw McGee, Kate, Ziva, and Abby all entertaining a little boy.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Gibbs asked in his marine voice scaring the skin off everyone in the room except ducky who expected it. All three agents, Abby and the boy turned. "Hey bossman." Abby greeted. He just glared at each one of them. "Um...Abby said she needed help with something so I came down." McGee said quickly.

"And he was taking to long so I came and hunted him down." Ziva added.

"And she was taking to long so I came to find her." Kate said immediately as the icy blue glare turned towards her. Then Gibbs glare turned towards Abby who smiled at him obvious to the glare. "I found this little guy sitting on the floor outside autopsy and that didn't seem right so I brought him up here." Abby explained.

"I told him to stay there. Duck was working on a body and I didn't want him to see it so I went to get ducky to cover it up." Gibbs said firmly. Everyone was silent so Tony turned in the chair and looked at his uncle. "Hi uncle Jethro." Gibbs looked at his nephew and his face softened. "Hi Tony."

"Abigal, I'm shocked. Jethro was quite worried." Ducky explained. "Oh, sorry boss man I had no idea." Abby said with big worried eyes. "It's fine Abby." Gibbs said softly.

Silence covered every inch of the room. "So, since we know about Tony are you gonna tell us?" Abby asked. "Abigal!" Ducky scolded. "No, she's right duck." Then Gibbs began, "Yes, I have...had a sister. Her name is...was Samantha. She married a long island man name Anthony Dinozzo Sr. Had Tony about a year later. They got in a car crash about a couple weeks ago and tony was the only one who survived." Gibbs concluded.

Abby had her mouth hung open in pure shock but what broke everyone's heart was the tears of the little boy who was seated in abbys chair. Gibbs forgot he was in the room and immediately regreted saying something. "Um...everyone go home. We'll finish up the reports tomorrow." Gibbs said gruffly while trying not to cry again.

The agents nodded and left in pure shock and sadness. Sadness cause their of their boss's sister. Shock because their boss had a nephew. Guess there's a first for everything.


	5. Chapter 4

I decided to post one more chapter before bed...hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

All the agents, ducky, and Tony walked to the parking lot and were about to get into the car when Gibbs noticed that Tony wasn't coming. He turned and saw the child standing off to the side not moving but looking at the car in fear.

"Hey bud, you alright?" Gibbs asked. Everyone turned and looked. Tears rolled down the boys face. Realization crossed Gibbs mind. The boys parents died in a car crash of course he would be scared. Gibbs walked towards his nephew and got down to his height. He was fully aware of the others staring at him but he didn't care.

"Hey, it's alright." He said softly to the boy. "I don't wanna go in there." Tony cried. Gibbs reached out and pulled his nephew into a hug. "It's ok kid." "I dont wanna die. Please don't make me uncle Jethro." Tony sobbed into his uncles shirt.

Gibbs tried his best to comfort the boy but nothing seemed to work. Gibbs pulled back and tried to look at the kid. "Look at me. " Gibbs said. Tony looked up into those blue eyes that were similar to his mom's. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Tony sniffed. "Promise?" Gibbs nodded and said the word, "Promise."

"Besides you want to see my boat right?" "The one in your basement?" Tony questioned. Gibbs nodded. "Yeah!" "Well then your gonna have to hop in so we can get to it faster." Tony thought about it and looked his uncle right in the eyes and Gibbs could have sworn he had the same look Samantha did. "Promise nothing will happen?" Gibbs nodded and promised again. Tony nodded finally satisfied and grabbed his uncles hand and together they went to the car.

Ducky opened the door for Tony and the boy got in but not before looking back at his uncle who nodded in encouragement. Once the boy was in ducky closed the door and whispered something to Gibbs who nodded. "Gibbs can we come over too." Abby asked. Gibbs sighed but agreed. He climbed in the drivers seat and after making sure that Tony was buckled in then he pulled off.

The drive was short and when they reached the house Gibbs helped tony out and together they entered the house. Tony looked around the empty house and immediately felt safe. Gibbs shut the door behind them. Tony stepped further into the house and that's when he saw it. The picture on the table. He stepped towards it and picked it up. It was a picture of his mom, uncle and a man and women. His mom and dad looked just like the women in the picture. He looked at the women and recognized her as his grandmother. He met her once when he was little. He felt someone grab him and wrapped him in a hug. He looked and saw his uncle.

"Hey it's gonna be ok." Gibbs said. Tony was confused until Gibbs wiped his face. He was crying like a baby. Tony tried to push away but Gibbs held on. "Let me GO!" Tony said loudly as he continued to squirm. "Hey, calm down alright." Gibbs said softly as he could. His nephews squirming started to slow down until he stoped.

"I'm going to let you go alright?" Tony nodded and Gibbs let go. The older man backed up to give the boy some space. They both were quiet for a while before Tony said, "Can I see your boat now?" "How about we eat first then we can." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and sat down on the sofa. Gibbs stood and asked if Tony liked peanut butter and jelly sadwiches and tony nodded hesitantly. Gibbs nodded and went to make the sandwiches.

Gibbs got down with the food and called the boy but received no answer. "Tony?" Gibbs called again and went into the living room. He looked around but didn't see the boy. He looked and saw the front door open. He rushed towards the door and saw the kid laying down on the grass.

"Hey," Gibbs called. Tony looked. Gibbs motioned for the boy to come inside. Tony got up and rushed forward. Gibbs headed into the kitchen and sat at the table. Gibbs passed a plate. Then they both ate in silence. Gibbs looked at the boy about to ask him something but saw the boy practically inhaling his food.

"Tony, slow down buddy. You might choke." Tony stopped eating and put down the food. Gibbs waited for hiI'm to continue eating but he didn't. "Tony, I didn't mean stop eating." Tony picked up the food and continued eating.

The plates were washed and put away and Gibbs was leading his nephew down the steps to the basement. The first thing Tony saw was a boat in the making.

"COOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL!" Tony shouted as he rushed down the stairs. Gibbs couldn't help but smile. Tony ran up to boat and touched it. "How are you gonna get it out uncle Jethro?" He asked. Gibbs shrugged. Tony raised an eyebrow silently saying that he didn't believe him. "Maybe when your older I'll tell you." Gibbs said. Tony rolled his eyes. "What else can you make?" Tony asked. "Toys." Gibbs said simply. Tony nodded as he looked around the basement. "Where's the power tools?"

"Don't use them. I use hand tools." Tony stared at his uncle as if he had two heads. "Wanna help me build it?" Gibbs asked and Tony looked sad. "I can't. I don't know how and I mess up everything." Gibbs was shocked. "Who told you that?" Gibbs questioned. "My dad when he was drunk." Gibbs felt rage towards the dead man. "I'll teach you." Gibbs decided as he grabbed a sander and handed it to the boy who took it hesitantly. Gibbs instructed the boy on how to sand the boat and stepped back and watched as his nephew sanded the boat.

After about fifthteen minuates tony put down the sander and turned to the man.

"I'm bored." Gibbs chuckled and said, "Well let's see what we can do about it."

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: hi...So um I don't hate Abby. I forgot who said that but I assure you that I love abs. Sorry for any confusion.

Chapter 5

Gibbs learned real quick that his nephew could easily get bored. One minute their doing one thing and the next minute their doing another. Gibbs was tempted to tell the boy to pick one thing and stick with it but he didn't want to be mean. After all his parents did just die and he has to live with man he only knows by his mother telling him. Gibbs sighed again as he looked at the clock. It was 9:00 (sorry don't know military time) at night.

"Alright kid, time for bed." Gibbs said. Tony looked at his uncle and raised an eyebrow. "Uncle Jethro, it's only nine." "Yeah I know. Meaning it's time for bed." Seeing tonys confusion Gibbs asked, "What time do you usually go to bed?" "On a school night or not?" "On a school night," Gibbs clarified. "Ten. But not on a school night I can stay up as late as I want." He said proudly.

"Well it's a school night so you got an hour." "But schools out for the summer." Tony explained. Gibbs sighed and said, "Look kid I'm tired so you can stay up just keep it down. I'm going to sleep." "What if bad men try to come and get me while your sleep?" Tony asked. Fustrated Gibbs snapped, "Look I don't care kid just shut the hell up and sit still so I can sleep."

A looks of panic crossed the young child's face and that's when Gibbs realized what just happened. "Tony..." he didn't get to finish because tony ran upstairs to his room which was shown to him earlier in the day. Gibbs sighed and followed. Only to find the door locked. "Tony can you please open the door?" No answer came. "Tony?" Still no answer. After about a whole thrity seconds Gibbs gave up. As he moved away from the door he silently prayed they could resolve this before the morning. Because he knew if Abby found out he was going to be in BIIIIIGGGGG trouble. After all she already grown to liking Tony.

Ncisncisncisncisncisncis

Gibbs woke up and looked at the clock. It was 8 in the morning. The previous day came back to him in a rush and he sighed. He rushed quickly to tonys room and tried the door. It opened and he saw tony wasn't in the room. He rushed down stairs and prayed that tony was down here. Upon reaching the living room he saw tony sitting on the ground eating pancakes. Abby, Ducky, and the team were sitting on the sofa around him.

Abby saw Gibbs first. "Hey Gibbs, Kate made pancakes. We saved you some. Its in the kitchen." Gibbs nodded. He looked at his nephew who continued eating but wouldn't look at him. "Hey," Gibbs greeted. Tony didn't respond. Abby saw and sensed the tension in the room. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing Abs." Gibbs said. "Then why do you look so guilty?" She asked. Before Gibbs could respond tony ran to the back yard. Kate and Ziva went after him. Abby glared at him.

"Explain Mr."

Gibbs sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Then he explained what happened. Ducky was silently staring at his friend in disapproval. McGee felt upset at his boss and went to tell the girls what happened. Abby on the other hand was down right furious. Her face was twisted in anger. Gibbs looked at each of his friends and immediately knew he was in for it.

"Just in case Tony comes back in I don't want him to hear anything that I'm about to say. So. Basement. Now," Abby said in rage. Gibbs looked at her like she was crazy. "Abs you are aware that your in my house right? " Abby stepped towards Gibbs and poked him in his chest.

"I'm aware if who's house this is. But you had no right to talk to Tony like that. Hes use to a certain way if life and then only to have his parents die and have to live with and uncle who feels the need to yell and him and cuss at him. Why because he was explaining how he lived. LEROY JETHRO GIBBS YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! YOU NEED...NO YOU BETTER GIVE THAT POOR CHILD AND APOLOGY. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU RULES! YOUR GOING TO AND YOU BETTER MEAN IT! YOU BETTER HOPE THAT BOY FORGIVES YOU!" Abby was all but shouting and punching Gibbs chest at this point.

"Abs I'm sorry. I..." "No I don't want to hear it. Go and apologize to Tony. NOW!"

Gibbs went to the backyard and ducky who watched the whole thing in silence called after his friend. "Don't think for a second we're not going to talk about this jethro." Gibbs turned and nodded. Then he went outside. "Um...Kate, Ziva, McGee can you give us a moment?" They looked hesitant but went inside. Tony who was sitting on the ground looked up. "Can I sit down?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shrugged but gave no response. So Gibbs took that as a yes and sat down. They sat in silence for a long time when Gibbs looked towards the house and saw Abby standing in the doorway arms crossed and glaring. He sighed and looked at his nephew.

"Tony, I don't normally do this cause its against my rules but...I'm sorry I yelled and cursed at you last night. There's no good reason for me to yell at you like that. So I'm not going to try and come up with one." Tony stayed quiet so Gibbs continued. "I wanted to know if you could forgive me." Tony was quiet as he thought about what his uncle just said. "Please Tony?" Guilt filled his voice and Tony heard it too. Finally in a small voice Tony spoke, "Yeah I guess." Gibbs looked at him and saw him smiling. "Thank you." Gibbs said. "Why don't we head inside?" Gibbs asked. Tony nodded and they went back inside.

Upon reaching the house Abby asked Tony if he forgave Gibbs and he said yeah. Then tony sped off to the livingroom. "Forgive me abs?" Gibbs asked the goth. She smiled and said," I can't stay mad at you forever bossman so yeah." Gibbs smiled and huged her.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey people thanks to the many followers and encouraging comments. I know this sounds corny but you all keep me wanting to post *sobbing*...k now that we're done with this awkward moment let's get down to business. I love Abby and I'm not trying to "bash" her or whatever it's called. Please keep that in mind. Thanks again and much love. :) **

Chapter 6

Tony woke up and found himself on the sofa and no-one else was around. He sat up and saw the kitchen light on. He slowly creeped to the entrance and looked in. There he saw his uncle and his uncules friends. The lady who pulled him off the other boy was talking.

"Even when you're mad act calm." She said. Gibbs nodded. Suddenly Tonys stomach growled alerting them that he was there. They looked. "Hey," Gibbs said. Tony just stared. "You hungry?" He asked. The women rolled her eyes. Tony could also hear the uncertainty in his uncles voice. Seeing that tony wasnt gonna answer Gibbs addressed his team. "You guys are welcome to stay. I'll order pizzas." They all agreed. Then the one in all black looked at Tony. "Hi I'm Abby remember? We met before." Tony nodded. "Cool, cause guess what we get to spend the whole day together tomarrow while your uncle works." Tony looked at his uncle who was on the phone.

"Don't worry I promise we'll have fun." Abby said brightly. Tony smiled slightly.

The next day Gibbs strolled into the ncis building holding his nephews hand which earned him some strange looks. In return Gibbs gave him his glare and they went running off. That brought a small smile to Tonys face. As they entered the elevator Gibbs spoke, "While I'm working your going to stay with Abby. Try to stay out of trouble. Understood?" Tony nodded. They exited the elevator only to be greeted by loud music.

"ABBY!" Gibbs shouted. Abby turned and grinned upon seeing the two men. She turned off the music and went to hug Gibbs. "Hey," she said. "Well here he is." Gibbs said. "Awesome, we're going to have so much fun." "Abby..." Gibbs said in a warning tone. "What?" She asked innocently. "Be careful. And be sure you get your work done." Gibbs ordered. Abby saluted him.

Gibbs looked at tony and said, " I'll be upstairs if you need me." Tony nodded and watched his uncle leave. Abby watched with intrest. "Don't worry Tony he's just upstairs." Tony looked at her and nodded. Then the two were thrown into an akward silence. "Sooooo, what sports do you like?" Abby asked. Tony just shrugged. Then an idea popped into tonys head.

"We could have a drinking contest." He said. Abby brightened up and said, "Alright, how do you play." "It's like an eating contest except your drinking." Abby nodded as Tony continued to explain the rules. "Alright but what do we drink?" Tony shrugged as he looked around. Then he spotted something. "We could drink these." Abby looked and saw the boy was pointing to her caf-pow. Abby hesitated but then agreed. She knew Tony was going through a hard time and wanted to keep him happy.

Two hours and Sixty caf-pows later

Gibbs strolled into the lab and was greeted with a disturbing site. Empty caf-pow cups were littered all on the ground and on the tables. He looked all over for Tony not seeing him he called out. "Tony?" He was greeted with silence. "Abby?" Again silence. Suddenly his cell broke it.

"Gibbs," he answered gruffly.

"Jethro I think you need to come down to autopsy immediately." Ducky responded.

"Duck, I can't I need to find out were tony and Abby went."

"Yes, their down here."

"On my way."

Autopsy...

Gibbs walked in and saw Abby sitting in a chair and the team around her. Then he saw something that made his heart stop. Tony was lying on the autopsy table with ducky standing over him. Finally able to find his voice he spoke, "What the hell happened?"

"It appears that Abigail and young Anthony were having a caf-pow drinking contest." Ducky explained. Gibbs moved forward and stood by Tony. "Is he ok?" "Yes, hes just sleeping. He'll probably wake up with a stomach ache though. I think it's best you take him home." Ducky explained.

Gibbs lifted his sleeping nephew in his arms and moved towards the door. "Gibbs?" A voice said. Gibbs stopped and turned. "Gibbs I'm so sorry." Abby said. Then Gibbs did something that was totally unexpected. He said, "Save it Abby. I don't want to hear it. I trusted you to watch him not go into some stupid contest and make him sick!" Abby cringed at the tone and squirmed under the glare. Then Gibbs left without a glance back. And Abby started crying.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gibbs sat on the sofa and was trying to remember everything Ziva taught him, cause he definitely was gonna need to use it when his nephew woke up. As Gibbs watched the sleeping child he couldn't help but see a little of his sister in him.

Samantha, I'm gonna tell mom on you!" A very young Gibbs shouted to his little sister who wouldn't wake up. There was no answer. So Jethro walked into the room and saw a very big surprise. Samantha was sitting in the middle of the room eating mountains of candy. The girl looked up and her eyes grew wide.

"Please don't tell daddy!"

"Is that the candy from dads store?"

Samantha nodded nervously. "You're gonna be in big trouble," Jethro said.

"Please don't tell him," Samantha said as she was on the verge of tears. Suddenly Jethro felt a presence behind him.

"What in the name of Charles Dickinson is going on in here?" Jack asked and that's when he saw the candy. "Is that from my store?"

"Yes sir," Jethro said.

"Samantha, did you go in my store and take the candy?"

Then Jethro looked his little sister in the eye and said, "No I did, I told here it was saved up Halloween candy."

Jack was quiet for a moment then said in a very very firm tone, "Get to your room Leroy and wait for me there." And with that Jethro ran off.

That memory brought tears to Gibbs eyes. "God I miss you, Sammie," Gibbs cried. Unfortunately his grieving was short lived because Tony woke up with a blood curling scream. Gibbs immediately rushed forward but stopped when Tony flinched and said over and over, "Please don't hit me, I'm sorry."


	9. AN

A/N: Hey so I reposted the chapter cause it was like in some text form so please tell me if it looks normal. Thanks


	10. Chapter 8

"I'm not gonna hurt you Tony!" Gibbs assured the child as he raised his hands and backed up but of course that scared feeling Tony felt went away when he suddenly turned green and threw up all over the place. Gibbs rushed over and started rubbing the kids back and assuring him that everything was gonna be okay as he continued to empty the contents of his stomach.

Once the boy finished he tried to get away from his uncle but Gibbs wasn't having it. "No way kid, you just threw up." Tony again tried to get away but Gibbs stepped over the mess then picked Tony up and carried him up stairs and into the bathroom.

"I can walk you know," Tony protested.

"Yes well I'm sure you can."

"Then put me down."

"No."

"Ugh uncle Jethro!"

"You feel like puking again?"

"No."

"Good take a shower and I'll set some clothes in here for you. Then when you get done meet me in the basement." Then without another word Gibbs left.

Thirty minutes later

Tony walked down the steps to the basement and watched his uncle working on his boat remembering the first time his mom told him about it.

"No way!" Little Tony said as he sat on his mom's lap.

"Yes, your uncle builds big boats in his basement."

"How's he gonna get it out mommy?"

"I don't know sweetheart, he won't ever tell anyone."

"How come?"

"I don't know silly," Samantha said as she tickled the boy. Tony laughed loudly causing Samantha to smile.

"Hey mommy?"

"Hey Tony?"

"How come uncle Jethro never comes to visit?" Samantha got really quiet at that.

"Because, he's busy honey."

"Can we go visit him?"

"No, he's too busy."

Tony stopped smiling at that. "Okay," Tony said sadly.

"Tony!" Gibbs shouted snapping the kid out of his thoughts. Tony looked at his uncle who motioned for him to come down and Tony did as he was told. Gibbs stopped sanding and said, "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"You being abused and who did it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do."

"Who did it Tony?"

"Nobody did anything."

Gibbs walked over to Tony and got down to his height. "Tony don't lie to me. You didn't just wake up from a bad dream. You woke up from a flashback. So who hit you. Was it your dad?"

"No."

"Then was it your...mom."

"No! My mom would never do to me you would know if you were ever around!"

Gibbs stood and looked at his nephew in shock then watched as Tony ran back up stairs


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: Happy New Year, I know I'm a day late forgive me.

Gibbs wasn't sure how long he sat in his basement but he was out the moment his fire alarm went off. Dropping the sander he ran up stairs to see his kitchen filled with smoke and flames coming from the stove.

"Tony!" He called and was greeted by a cough coming from below the table. He leaned down and grabbed the boy. "Head outside but stay low to the ground." Gibbs orders. Tony nodded and started to crawl to the door. Gibbs grabbed his fire extinguisher and started attacking the flames. The flames continued to dance around the stove but they were quickly stopped by Gibbs. Once the flames were gone he opened to doors and fanned the fire alarm. Eventually the smoke left the house and the alarm cut off once Gibbs arms got tired so he disabled it. He looked around the kitchen and couldn't help but wonder how in the hell did this happen. Tony.

Gibbs took a deep breathe and walked outside. He looked around and saw Tony sitting on the...porch. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down."

"Yes I see that but why are you sitting on the porch while there's a fire?"

"Where else was I suppose to go?"

"Gee, I don't know how about somewhere away from the house,maybe the sidewalk. The fire could have spread."

Tony cleared his throat and said, "You just said get out of the house you didn't say to go to the sidewalk."

Gibbs glared at the boy who quickly closed his mouth. "I figured you had enough common sense to get away from a house that has a risk of burning down." Tony stayed quiet and just stared at his uncle.

Gibbs took a couple deep breathes before asking, "What happened?"

Tony mumbled his answer. "What?" Gibbs asked.

"You were still down in the basement and I got hungry so I tried to make that spaghetti my mom use to make." Gibbs got quiet at that. God, this was going to be hard. He couldn't deal with this, suddenly he felt mad at his sister. Why the hell did she let that drunk man drive with her and her kid inside. She wasnt drunk she could have drived.

"He wouldn't let her," Tony said. Gibbs looked at him in confusion. "You said it out loud," he informed the older man. Gibbs nodded and looking at the boys face he deeply regretted it.

Then Tony said, "I can tell you what happened that night if you want."

Finally all the questions Gibbs had but could ask could be asked. Not trusting his voice Gibbs sat down next to his nephew and nodded.

Tony cleared his throat again and began.

"It all started when dad dragged me and mom to another one of his boring business parties, mom always dressed me up in some silly suit and tie, anyway I stayed with mom most of the time because there weren't any kids there. Mom was talking to a couple of dads bosses wives and they were gushing about how cute I looked when someone started yelling. Everyone looked up to see dad and another man yelling at each other. Mom immediately went over to calm dad down before he did something that would get him fired. Unfortunately that didn't work because dad ended up pushing mom and she fell which dads bosses saw so they fired my dad and kicked us out of the party. We went to the parking lot and mom was trying to get the keys from him but he wouldn't give them to her.

He said it was her fault that they got kicked out and that he got fired. She of course denied it and said it was his drunken stupidity. He started yelling at her and security started coming over. Mom told me to get in the car and I did, and so did she. Dad got in quickly after assuring the security guards everything was ok. Then he started to drive home. At some point he started to speed up and mom kept yelling at him to stop and slow down but he just went faster. Mom was screaming and so was I but dad was laughing. Next thing I know I'm being pulled from the car which was wrapped around a tree. I looked for mom but she was just laying there looking at me. I called for her but she just kept staring then they told me she was dead." Tony concluded.

Gibbs sat there and couldn't help but feel more hatred for his sisters husband. That man put his hand on my sister, he better be glad he's already dead. I might just go to his grave and beat his casket down six more feet, Gibbs thought.

"They said she didn't suffer," Tony said snapping Gibbs out of his thoughts.

'll hop

"What?"

"Mom, they said it was really quick, so she didn't feel a thing."

"Good."

Tony cleared his throat again and Gibbs looked at the boy. "Are you okay?" Tony nodded.

"I'm calling Ducky just in case." Tony mentally groaned.

"Oh and uncle Jethro?"

"Yeah Tony?"

"You might want to get away from the house?"

"Why is it on fire again?" Gibbs asked as he turned to look inside the house.

"No there's just a bee flying around you."


	12. Chapter 10

AN: Hey I know this chapter is super short but I got hungry and my eyes are getting tired but I will update with a super long chapter next time to make up for this.

Ducky later confirmed that Tony had inhaled some smoke but should be fine, he also checked the boy over from his drinking time with Abby and was given a clean bill of health but if his stomach were to start hurting give him some pain medication. Gibbs of course was relieved to hear that. So he left Tony with Ziva and Kate with strict instructions on to watch him closely while he went down to see Abby.

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs, I'm so sorry, I know it was irresponsible of me but it was Tonys idea and I wanted to say no but he just lost his parents and I wanted him to have some fun. I really didn't mean to get him sick or you upset and-"

"Abby!" Gibbs shouted so he could get the Goths attention. Abby went quiet at that.

"Tonys fine, no harm done. I know he lost his parents and you want him to have fun but at the same time you need to make sure he's safe and drinking that many caf-pows isn't being safe."

"I know Gibbs."

"So no more caf-pows."

"Sir yes sir," Abby said while she saluted.

"Wrong hand Abby." The goth quickly changed it.

Meanwhile upstairs Tony was non-stop talking.

"Now there is another great movie, it's called Man on a Ledge. It's about this ex-cop who was sent to jail for stealing a diamond and he breaks out of jail. Then he goes and stands on this tall building threatening to jump off but while he's doing that his brother and his brothers girlfriend are across the street breaking into a jewelry place cause they're trying to prove the man on the ledges innocence. And by him being on the ledge he's the distraction. And-"

"Tony, if you want us to watch the movie then why are you telling us what it's about. That just ruins the surprise." Ziva pointed out. Tony thought about it and shrugged. That's when a red headed women walked in.

"Agent Todd, officer David who is this?"

"Oh director shepherd, um this is..."

"Tony," the boy said.

"Nice to meet you Tony but where are your parents?"

"Dead," Tony said quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that but who are you here with?"

"My uncle."

"And who your uncle?"

"That would be me director," Gibbs said from behind.

Jenny Shepherd turned and said, "You never mentioned having a nephew agent Gibbs."

"Yeah he's my sisters kid."

"You have a sister?"

"Had yes."

"Wait a minute I know who you are. Uncle Jethro isn't she the one mom said you were banging in Paris?"

The whole bullpen got quiet and Jennys face went red.


	13. Chapter 11

Silence filled the bullpen as all agents stared at Gibbs and the director. Gibbs stared at his nephew in disbelief and suddenly he started feeling a little mad at his sister. Tony waited for his uncle to respond.

"Well is she?"

"Tony, I didn't 'bang' anyone in Paris," Gibbs lied.

"That's not what my mom said. She said you were banging some women in Paris and you were banging them good." Some people who were listening tried not to laugh.

"I doubt your mom told you that."

"Well she told my dad but I was in the room."

"First of all that isn't true, second of all your mom and I haven't spoken in years so how would she know that?"

Tony laughed and said, "She said she called Grandpa Jack and he told her cause you told him. Duh."

Gibbs shook his head and said that's not true but Gibbs laughed and pointed at Jenny. "Really then why is she all red faced?" Gibbs turned and saw he was right. Jenny was tomato red and getting redder, if that's even possible. Gibbs sighed and said, "Well you'd be embarrassed if a little boy just accused you of sleeping with an employee in Paris."

"Probably, if it were true."

Gibbs sighed in annoyance and said, "Well that's not true and we're not having this conversation again." Tony smirked but nodded. Then the bullpen elapsed into silence. Gibbs glared at them and they quickly got back to work. Gibbs turned to Jenny who was still red and apologized.

"I'm sorry Director, I-"

"No, that's quite alright, little boys have wild imaginations. Completely understandable. Now if you'll excuse me," Jenny said as she quickly made her way to her office. Gibbs turned and looked at his nephew. He motioned with his finger for Tony to follow him and the child did.

They ended up in the elevator when Gibbs hit the emergency switch. Tony looked up when the elevator went dark and stopped moving.

"Calm down nothings wrong I just hit the switch," assured Gibbs. Tony nodded but looked around nervously. That's when Gibbs got down to the boys height and looked him in his eyes.

"What else did your mother mention?"

Tony smiled at that and said in an excited tone, "I knew it was true. You did bang that lady!"

"Lower your voice."

"My mom says it's bad to lie."

"Well I don't want the whole office knowing my business, now what else did your mom mention?"

Tony shook his head but was smiling still. Gibbs knew he wasn't going to get anything out of the kid so he said, "When we're in public don't mention anything your mom told you. Understand?" Tony nodded and made an action of zipping his lips. Gibbs nodded and stood, then he switched on the elevator.

"What do you even know about banging?"

"Uncle Jethro, I'm eight I know everything." Tony replied causing Gibbs to smile.

Back at Gibbs house

Tony sat in his room and was staring at a picture of his mom that he had next to his bed and tried to remember what her voice sounded like but he was having a hard time. He frowned and thought, _It should be this hard to remember her voice, she's my mom._ Of course that didn't help because he was still unable to remember.

He squeezed his eyes shut and was thinking very hard and that's when he remembered what his mom told him years ago when his aunt Sophie died and they just left the funeral.

**_"Whenever you want to talk to Aunt Sophie you just go to her grave and talk. She'll be there to listen, and if you listen real hard she might answer back."_**

"That's what I'll do," Tony whispered as he stood and put his shoes on then he went downstairs and called to his uncle saying, "I'll be back." Tony waited for a response but didn't receive on. So he shrugged and went out the door, closing it softly behind him. Now he just had to get some directions on how to get there.

The eight year old walked for a while when a car pulled up next to have him. The window rolled down and Tony saw a man with a semi bald head.

"You lost?"

"No"

"Where are you heading?"

"To see my mommy."

"Hop in I'll take you."

Tony hesitated his parents always told him about stranger danger, but the man held up a police mans badge and Tony immediately got in.

Meanwhile back at Gibbs house Gibbs just finished making dinner and had called Tony only to receive no answer. Thinking the boy must be sleeping he went upstairs and into the kids room only to find it empty.

"Tony?" He called but the house responded with silence. He checked the bathroom and the backyard but there was no sign of the boy.

"TONY!" He called in a firm and authoritative tone but didn't receive an answer. That's when one of his neighbors came out.

"Are you looking for that little boy your always with?" Gibbs nodded.

"Oh, I saw him walking down the street about thirty minutes ago." Gibbs cursed and ran down the road where the neighbor pointed only he couldn't find the boy.


	14. Chapter 12

Team Gibbs arrived at his house along with Abby and ducky only to find their fearless leader in a state of panic. He was pacing a whole in the floor and constantly running his hand through his hair.

"Any word Jethro?" Ducky asked as they entered the house. Gibbs shook his head and continued to pace.

"I'm sure he's fine Gibbs," Ziva said.

Gibbs looked at her and said, "He's eight, Ziva."

Nobody spoke as they watched Gibbs continue to pace. "I...uh...I sent out Tonys description so hopefully something shows up."

Gibbs nodded as guilt spread over him. "I should have been watching him."

"Jethro, you can hardly blame yourself for this. You didn't know. He's fine I'm sure of it. Now just calm down, is there anywhere he wanted to go?" Ducky asked and Gibbs immediately flashed back to when he lost Tony outside autopsy.

"No, he never mentioned anything."

Meanwhile Tony sat in the passenger seat of the car as the elder man drove. "So where is your mom?"

"I don't know."

The man glanced at him and then back at the road. "Well then how are you gonna find her?"

"I don't know." Tony repeated. The man nodded and asked, "Where's your dad?"

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that, so you live with your mom?"

"No, I live with my uncle."

"Oh, Well does your uncle know that you were walking on the side of the road?"

"I told him before I left but he didn't respond cause he was in the basement. So I think he heard me."

"Well maybe we should call him and make sure." The man said.

Tony shrugged like he didn't care either way. "My name's Tony, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Tony, my name's Tobias Fornell." They two shook hands and then Fornell asked for the number.

"I don't know it, but my uncles name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Fornell slammed on the brakes and it was a good thing Tony had his seat belt on because if he didn't he would have been thrown through the windshield. Tony looked at f the man and asked in an angry tone, "What was that for?"

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs is your uncle? Does he work at NCIS?"

Tony nodded and Fornell pulled out his phone.

Gibbs House

Ducky managed to get Gibbs to stop pacing and sit down. Silence filled the air as they all waited for some miracle. Suddenly the Gibbs cell phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered gruffly.

"Yeah Jethro it's Tobias." A voice responded.

"Look Fornell, I'm kinda busy right now."

"You never told me you had a nephew, I'm hurt I thought we were friends."

"I didn't have a chance."

"And I can't believe you would let this little guy walk down the side of the road by himself. Personally, I wouldn't."

"What are you talking about Fornell?"

"I mean I have your nephew, we're on our way to his moms. He was walking on the side of the road."

"You found him?"

"Yeah, why is he missing?"

"Yeah, I've been looking for him. What the hell is he doing walking in the side of the road."

"He's going to see his mom."

"Tobias, his mom's dead." Gibbs said as silence filled the air.

TBC? This is the end. Should I make a second story? Thanks to all the comments and followers.


End file.
